Flem Manor
Flem Manor is a location in Bin Weevils which has existed since Bin-Weevils was first created. It has not gone through a makeover, although it has had many things subtracted from it. Many newbies and non-famous old weevils hung out there (although most have now migrated to Nest Street), although more famous users and more experienced users are still rarely seen here in large numbers. As such, it is a good place for quiet meetings. It is owned, and possibly inhabited, by the weevil Flem. History Flem Manor has always looked recognizable. It has not changed massively since it was first introduced, apart from some small colour tweaks and new rooms. Flem Manor was first launched in 2007 as a place to play puzzles, but grew along the way. Many new rooms have been added since then, as listed below. In 2013, The Spot the Difference tent outside recieved an upated look, and 'Whack a Weevil' was finally added after many confusion when the Binweevils guide claimed it was already there. Flem Manor also used to house the SWS HQ behind the left statue inside the building, however this was moved after the Castle Gam update, and has remained at Gam's Castle since. Sub-Locations Crosswords and Wordsearches Flem manor is home to all the crosswords and wordsearches in Bin-Weevils, You can access them by going inside the building and clicking on the door at the left. There is a wide selection of Wordsearches and Crosswords to choose from to play, however considerably more wordsearches. Binweevils are constantly adding new puzzles, so we cannot count up the amount of puzzles there are to play as this changes regulaly. Completion of a Wordsearch or Crossword will get you 400 mulch and 20 XP each. The Wordsearch and Crossword room features a fireplace and a table. Editor's Office On the bottom right of Flem Manor there is the Editor's Room. This is where tycoons can make and publish magazines. It features a desk with a chair behind it, lot's of paper littered on the floor, a window with retractable blind and 4 clocks. '''EDITOR'S ROOM SECRET: '''What time is it? It's Secret time! Sit behind the desk in the Editor's office at Flem Manor, then click on all four clocks from right to left to see what happens! :-) Library On the upstairs right of Flem Manor there is a library. This is not a particularly useful place normally, but is usually the place where promotional activities (usually a new book or DVD) are featured, in which it usually receives a mini makeover to celebrate. There are 2 sofas (which you can sit on) and a fireplace and, of course, some decoration books which you usually cannot read. On the left there is a door which you cannot click on or visit. It is unknown whether this door will ever be used: It has never been used in the past. Fan Art Gallery On the upstairs left of Flem Manor there is a gallery where players can view other people's art. This is very rarely updated, however it was updated in mid 2012 for the first time in almost 2 years. It is unknown whether the gallery features the best art, the most recent art at the time of updating, or just random art. A full gallery of user-created art can be viewed by clicking 'Fan Art' on the Bin-Weevils Blog. Cartoons In the cartoon it is visible in, it seems a lot smaller and less grand. It appears to be made outr of sandstone or plaster, and at the far end of the main corridor there is a kitchen. It is unknown where exactley, but it contains a living room of sorts that has some shelvs in. In the cartoon, it seems to play a more homley role as the nest of Flem rather than a recreational area. Unknown / Unannounced features -The mystery door at the left of the Flem Manor Library has been there and remained a mystery since Flem Manor was first introduced. It is unknown if this has ever, or will ever, lead anywhere. -It was rumoured that there is was going to be a new SWS mission for Flem Manor called 'Fearful Frights at Flem Manor', where we will be able to see the secret passageways below Flem Manor. The mission did come out, but with a change of name for the Halloween segement of Bin Weevils in 2013. The mission was now called Manic Manor. It also featured a small hunt called The Haunted Hunt. -There is currently the 'BW Magazine Offices' (People from Flem Manor will know this as Ollies Kingdom) which has been there since April 2013. It is unknown whether this is a permanant new change or a short promotional place. -On the bottom right of Flem Manor there is the Editor's Room. This is where tycoons can make and publish magazines. It features a desk with a chair behind it, lot's of paper littered on the floor, a window with retractable blind and 4 clocks. −CROWcrow has seen an weevil entering an (room?) unknown thing not at an door. When you go inside, then you see corridores, one is one side, other in other side, of the upper floor. The weevil gone away at end of the right one. That can't be a glitch you can access the Editor's Room from there, because if you are tycoon, and go there, and click the door of the Editor's Room, it says you have to be a tycoon, even if you are a tycoon! This may be a glitch, rather than a new feature. Gallery FlemManorOutsideOld.png|Old outside Flem manor.jpeg|Before polish flemmanor.png|Flem manor at its current state Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Bin Weevils